1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical image capturing system applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Although other conventional optical systems with five-element lens structure enhances image quality; however, the arrangement of the positive refractive power is not favorable for providing wide viewing angle and large aperture. Moreover, it is also not favorable for reducing the photosensitivity of the optical systems which thereby influence image quality.